DiamondPickle994's Grizzly Tales
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Here are some Grizzly Tales I made. (Some are crossovers) (It says regular because it only offers 2 categories.) (I do not own any of the categories.) (Rated K just in case.)
1. Nightmare on Eevee Street (scream screen

The boy walked into the scream screen, got his ticket, entered the show room, gave his ticket to the story teller, sat down and got his food bucket.

Story teller:(blows out torch) "You are welcome to grizzly tales for gruesome kids. A series of corsionary tales for lovers of scream."

(Boy eats worm)

Story teller: "We all heard about the Pokemon short: Eevee and friends. When all those Eeveelutions lived in that big house. Spindalshanks watches that short everyday. Don't you, Spindalshanks?"

(Spindalshanks noddes his head.)

Story teller: I call this tale: Nightmare on Eevee street. If you knew that there is some bad sides of even the cutest creatures, watching this tale in the dark is not reccomended!"

(Story teller laughs.)

Story teller: "There once was this little boy named Roony GunBlack. He loved to watch his favourite Pokemon short: Eevee and friends. He only leaves his room for school and bathroom breaks. One day his parents entered his bedroom to convince him to do more exercise.

Mom: "Roony, all you do all day is watch that short in your room all day and not do much exercise."

Dad: "It's a very beautiful day outside. Why don't you get some fresh air."

Roony: I'm already letting in fresh air." (Points at window.)

Story teller: "He can never get enough of Eevee and friends. Then he had an idea: He would go to the same Eevee house and get the Eevee's to obey him so he would be the king of Eevee's and become popular at school."

Roony: "Hey! That's a great idea. I love the Eeveelutions so they must love me!"

Story teller: "That night, he packed a bag of weapons as quiet as he could. And in the morning while his parents were at work, Roony buncked of school and went all the way to the Eevee house. When he arrived he snuck inside the Eevee house and hid in an area of one of the rooms and waited for all Eeveelutions to enter. When they all did he bursted out of his spot and pulled out a gun and shouted..."

Roony: "All right you guys! You will do everything I say. You're all my slaves now!"

Story teller: "For the rest of the day the poor Eeveelutions served Roony and did everything he said. That night while Roony was sleeping in the room with all the leafs. The Eeveelutions had a plan. They all draged Roony into another room. Roony woke with a start to find himself surronded."

Roony: "What are you all doing? "Leave me alone! I am your master!"

Umbreon: "Roony, Can you look around the room for a few seconds please?"

Story Teller: "Then he looked around the room for a few seconds like Umbreon asked him to, then looked at the Eeveelutions again and when he did. He got the shock of his life. Eevee was holding an Eevee costume while all 5 FEMALE Eeveelutions (Jolteon, Glaceon, Espeon, Leafeon and Sylveon) were wearing wedding dresses, make up and wedding rings. He looked at his left hand and on one of his fingers: 5 wedding rings! Roony discovered what was going to happen as the 5 females approached him! he tried to get his phone but he left it at home!"

Roony: No! Please! Get away from me! I'm sorry I bossed you all around! Get away!" (Screams.)

Jolteon: "Aww, aren't you a cutie."

Glaceon: "We wanna give you a little something

Espeon: "Your OUR servant now. Also were gonna kiss you now."

Leafeon: "Yup, so pucker-up."

Sylveon: "Yep, come here, sweetie."

(Female eeveelutions make kissing sounds, close their eyes and pucker-up)

(Jolteon, Glaceon, Espeon, Leafeon and Sylveon all kiss Roony.)

Flareon: "Tommorow, those wedding bells will be ringing."

Vaporeon: "I quite agree."

Eevee: "Me too."

Story teller: " Roony was kept at the Eevee house to marry the 5 females and serve all of them. And he is still there Today!"

(The 5 females all kiss Roony again.)

Story teller: "And from that day on. Roony and the Eeveelutions together lived happily ever after but not Roony." (Story teller laughs while Roony cries.)

(End of Tale)

Story teller: "Did you enjoy that short, Spindalshanks?"

(Spindalshanks noddes his head.)

Story teller: "Good! Because I am making a series of that short. There are gonna be made-up episodes. And guess who will be in all the episodes?: ROONY!?" (Story teller laughs.)

(End credits roll.)


	2. Realistic 5 nights (Hothell Darkness)

After the Grizzly tales introduction:

Story teller: "Now! We all know that silly horror game Five Nights at Freddys. It can eaisely give you nightmares because of all the jumpscares! And they say you can wish upon a shooting star! But the lesson of this tale is: Becareful what you wish for!"

(Story teller tappes his finger on a book.)

Story teller: "This is the visitors book. Where are the grizzly tales of all my wicked guests are written down. Want to see why one of these BAD children is down here? (Turnes page.) This is Mary's story. I call it: Realistic 5 nights."

Story teller: There once was this little girl named Mary picknes. She has devoted her life to five nights at freddy's. She playes that game ALL the time. Her parents dissaprove of their daughter always playing this game.

Mary's mum: "Mary, it's a bad idea to play horror games in the dark and or at night."

Mary's dad: "You will get hallucinations and never get to sleep.

Mary: "So? I'm not scared of animal robot's."

Story teller: "That night, while she was looking at the stars in the night sky she noticed there was a shooting star passing by."

Mary: "I wish Five Nights at Freddy's was real!"

Story teller: "Making that wish was one of the mistakes she made! (Laughts evily)The next morning: "She started playing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. And suprisingly was able to survive all 5 nights. That night she descovered that her brother Eric locked her in her room! Like on the first night on FNaF 4."

Story teller: "At midnight she decided to stay up all night and use her flashlight to see what was happening. But then at 3am she fell asleep! And the nightmare animatronics found her sleeping and took her to a pizza place: FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA! When she woke up she was in the storage and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were surrounding her! And Freddy approched mary holding a Freddy suit! She knew what was going to happen!"

Mary: "No! Wait! Please! Freddy get away! (Screams)

Story teller: "In the morning at Mary's house her parents entered her room to wake her for school. But when they did: They got the schock of their lives! There was a stuffed Freddy suit in her room and there was a named writen on the suit's forehead: MARY!"

(Story ends.)

(Story teller closes book.)

Story teller: "Like I said: Becareful what you wish for. Now Mary lives here in the darkness and I made her into an animatronic and between midnight and six am... I USE HER TO JUMPSCARE OTHER CHILDREN HERE!" (Laughs evily.)

(End credits roll)


	3. Slug invasion (scream screen)

(One introduction later)

Story teller: "This tale is about a boy who cares about nothing but gardens and mistreating slugs. His name is Norris Entwhistle. Spindalshanks wants to take a peek at this tale. Don't you Spindalshanks?"

(Spindalshanks nods)

Story teller:" At the gardens at 43 plant street. Norris was always gardening out the back yard. His father LOVED gardening but he could never do it."

Norris: "Oh, I do always love gardening every morning, noon AND night. The sun is my best friend."

Norris' mom: "This is supposed to be a garden for all of us, Norris."

Story teller: "Said his mother".

Norris' dad: "I never get a chance to look after the garden with you always using it and killing all the slugs. The little houses we made are for the slugs."

Story teller: "Explained his father."

Norris: "But I HATE slugs. They are shell-les snails that ruin all the crops and plants."

Story teller: "He never should have said that out loud! For that night. There was a glow from the moon that shone upon the slugs and they started to grow and become faster!"

(Story teller laughts evily.)

Story teller: "In the morning, when Norris woke up with a start: He got the shock of his life! Giant slugs were surrounding him and just in front of him a slug with lipstick and a tiara. It was a princess slug!"

Norris: "What do you want?!"

Story teller: "The princess slug said nothing. But then she started to move her head closer to him and puckered her lips. Norris realised what was going to happen!"

(Kissing sound and sounds of Norris' sounds muffling.)

Story teller: "A few minutes later, Norris' parents entered his bedroom, where they found ... nothing but a gloomy looking giant slug. "the only thing that gets rid of slugs" said Norris' father, "is to throw salt on them"

With that, Norris' father threw a heap of salt at the gloomy slug, who fizzled away in front of their eyes, not realising who it was they were disintigrating.

(Story teller laughs evily.)

(End of tale.)

Story teller: "So remember: Think before you speak, and dont abuse gardens, or the creatures that lurk there, Otherwise you could end up like: NORRIS!?"

(Story teller laughs evily.)

(end credits roll.)


	4. Littlest Pet scare (scream screen) (LPS)

(One intro later)

Storry teller: "You are welcome to grizzly tales for gruesome kids. A series fo cortionary tales for lovers of scream."

(Boy eats fly.)

Storry teller: "Littlest Pet shop is a show that is animated and created by Hasbro. But that episode from season 4 "LIttlest pet shop of horrors." is an episode that could best suit this terrible tale of romance and permanent transformation."

(Spindleshanks nods in agreement and hides in a cardbord box.)

Storry teller: "I call this tale: Littlest Pet Scare. It's about a boy who doesn't belive in love at first sight. But is about to.(evil laugh)

(Tale begins in an apartment in New York.)

Storry teller: "The once was a boy named Henry Diviziop. A 13 year old boy who lived in an apartment above Littlest Pet Shop with his parents Robert and Louise who are both 38 and his little sister Lily whos 11. While Lily loved romance, Harry couldn't be further behind! It all started on Valintines day when he was 7 and went to a prom in hopes to dance with his dream girl Sarah Tepkins, but he slipped on a puddle of spilled punch and landed face-first into the cake! Then everyone including Sarah laughed at him. They laughed at him so hard he never went to a prom again. Not to mention he lost his belief in love but never gave up to be in a relashionship with Sarah. But then one day She moved to France! Henry was devistated and would never love anyone again. And it was two days before Valintines day and his last days with his loved life! (evil laugh) On his way to school he met up with his neighbour, Blythe Baxter."

Blythe: "Hey, Henry."

Henry: "Hey, Blythe."

Blythe: "Just two more days until Valintines day!"

Henry: "(Rudely) Yeah, Yeah."

Blythe: "Do you still remember what happened 6 years ago when you went to that prom?"

Henry: "Yeah, and I see you're still friends with those rodents you call friends."

Blythe: "HEY! They are not Ro..."

Henry: "They're rodents. I couldn't care less."

Storry teller: "Interupted Henry."

Henry: "I have no time anymore, I gotta get to class. See Ya!" (Walks away.)

Blythe: (angrilly) "Man! He can be such a jerk sometimes!"

Story teller: "She wasn't wrong. Ever since that prom incident he's been rude to not only his classmates, but the pet's at the Littlest Pet Shop as well! That night while he was asleep, he recived a visitor from a fairy named Love Dust. She had long red hair, freckles, an aqua blue dress, white and purple stripey socks, brown shoes and a magical heart wand."

Love dust: "Henry, wake up Henry. I bring you a message which is a warning. The rudness has got to stop. Please stop being rude to the pets and valintines day. Or I'll have to do a little bit of love magic."

Henry: "Love magic? Ha! You dont scare me! For what I know you're just an illusion."

Love dust: "Am I? Touch my leg."

Story teller: "So he did. But when he did, he felt a real leg. This was no illusion, this was the real thing!"

Love dust: "There! Now that you know i'm real, remember: If this rudness doesn't end, you're human life will end, Not to mention you'll have 4 girls after you."

Story teller: Then she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. And Henry had no idea what she has in mind for him! (evil laugh) The next morning was saturday and Valintines day was tommorow! Oh, by the way: I forgot to mention that Henrys' family treat Valintines day like Christmas. With decorations like tree's, stockings and of course Mistletoes! Henry had a though whether he should listen to Love dust's words or not but that day nothing changed! And when he found out that his family are moving to France on Valintines day which was tommorow he bursted with excitment, not only will he be away from the pets from Littlest Pet Shop for good, he will also be reunited with Sarah! But the first thing he did was go straight to the pet shop and insult the pets!

Henry: "Guess what wimpies, Im moving away tommorow! I'll be moving to France and you lot can't come! So nah nah nah nah nah! I'll be away from this pet shop forever and there's nothing you can do about! Now im leaving this pet shop forever and im never coming back! Goodbye forever rodents!"

Story teller: "Then he left through the front door of the pet shop leaving the pet's behing to be offended by his rude remarks!"

Russell: "Man! That guy can be such a total rude person sometimes!"

Zoe: "Eep! A rodent? Me? HOW DARE HE!"

Sunil: "He never did like my magic tricks anyway. So it's not really that big of a deal that he's leaving."

Pepper: "Oh, ow. Those remarks hurt. Plus he never liked my jokes or pranks."

Vinnie: "If I had a dollar from everytime he insulted us, i'd buy 4 mansions."

Penny: "I cant belive him." (Wimpers!)

Minka: "WOW! What a jerkface!"

Russell: "All that matters is that he's leaving tommorow and we wont need to worry about him ever again."

Zoe: "Um. Russell darling, remember who payed us a 'visit' last night?" (Winks)

Russell: "Oh, thanks for reminding me."

Story teller: "No one can know who visited them, but Henry will find out soon (Evil laugh). That night while Henry slept dreaming about becoming Sarah's boyfriend. Love dust returned and pulled out her heart wand and waved it. And with one tap on Henry's head, she finished her job. She transformed Henry into a Pink parrot! But there was still some work to be done! She erased the memories of Robert, Louise and Lily so they'll forget Henry ever existed and when they arrived in his room in the morning they found the parrot and assumed that he was just a parrot so they took him down to his new and permanent home: Littlest Pet Shop! (evil laugh) And when he woke up he noticed the 4 female pets were in front of him and when he looked at his hands or rather 'wings' he got suprised! So then he flew to a mirror and when he looked at his reflection he got the shock of his life! He had turned into a pink parrot!"

Henry: (in squackey voice) "NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!"

Story teller: "This only goes to prove that if he had obeyed the warning of Love dust non of this would ever had happened! So then he flew back to the spot he woke up in. Which was one of the biggest mistake he ever would make! Because he was just about to find out!"

Pepper: (in flirty voice) "Hey, Henry."

Henry: "What do you 4 want?"

Penny: (giggles) "Look up." (Points in the air.)

Minka: "It's a mistletoe! And you know what that means. But before us 'lady's' get started do you have something to say?"

Story teller: "Henry didn't say anything as he knew what was going to happen! He tried to back up but he got caught in a corner! His brain was telling him to fly away but his wings would not move! And they were coming closer to him and closer, and closer and closer and their eyes started to close!"

Henry: "NO! DONT YOU DARE! STAY AWAY! GET BACK! YOU'LL HUMMILIATE ME! STOP! NO!"

Story teller: "From the other side came the sound of a camera clicking."

Russell: "Good job guys!"

Vinnie: "It was all the help of that kind human fairy."

Sunil: "Yeah, and I say we upload this picture to the internet for the WHOLE world to see!"

Vinnie: "Great idea, Sunil."

Russell: "Yeah! And for the comment lets put this in." (starts tapping.)

Story teller: "Meanwhile, Henry's OLD family moved away to France and adopted a boy named: Shawn. Who became Sarah's boyfriend 3 days later. While Henry remains at Littlest Pet Shop with Zoe, Pepper, Penny and Minka always after him. And that is where he still is today! (Story teller laughs evilly while Henry cries) OH! And one more thing. If you should ever be outside Shawn's or Sarah's wardrobes and hear smooching from within: (Inside closet was Shawn and Sarah kissing.) Now you know why." (evil laugh).

(End of grizzly tale)

(Spindleshanks comes out of box)

Story teller: "If you're wondering what Russell Wrote on the picture comment, here it is: "Our permanent new Day camper, Henry the womanizer-like parrot, Will have these 4 girls after him, for the rest of his life." (Evil laugh)

(End credits role.)


	5. Welcome to Pony vengance

(One intro later)

Uncle Grizzly: "You are welcome to Grizzly Tales for Gruesome kids. A series of courtionary tales for lovers of squeem."

(Boy eats spider)

Uncle Grizzly: "Bronies. Always the bros, never the nies. Bronies are males who like to watch a show made by Hasbro called; My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. Spindleshanks is a Brony, aren't you Spindleshanks?"

(Spindleshanks nods)

Uncle Grizzly: "But when there's Bronies, there are anti-bronies. I call this tale; Welcome To Pony Vengance. A story about an anti-brony who gets taught a lesson in ponies. (evil laugh)"

Uncle Grizzly: "In the city of SeaBySide, there lived a boy called Arthur Envol, a boy who is an anti-brony. He always picks on bronies whenever, wherever. However his Uncle, Bampa and Father are Bronies so he doesn't really like to spend time with them. He was such an anti-brony that he was nicknamed; the Manti-Brony. One day, his Mother tried to get him to change his anti-brony ways.

Arthur's Mom: "Arthur, What's this I hear about a 5 year old boy being made fun of for being a brony?"

Arthur: "He had every right to be made fun of, Mom. He was a loser. Ponies are supposed to be for little girls, not boys!"

Arthur's Mom: "It doesn't matter, Son! Your Uncle, Bampa and Father are bronies and they are currently at Brony con together."

Arthur: "Mom, do you really think they should waste their time and their lives in a place full of weird pony lovers?"

Arthur's Mom: "That's enough mister! I'll have you know that your Father has been a Brony ever since he was 6. So you better stop with that cheek, young man!"

Arthur: "Oh, be quiet, old lady. Ponies. Are. Not. Supposed. To. Be. For. Males. It. Is. Supposed. To. Be. For. Little. Girls!"

Arthur's Mom: That's it! Your grounded for 6 weeks! Now go to your room, Arthur!"

Arthur: (Walkes over to stairs) "Whatever."

Arthur's Mom: "That's more cheek! Now your grounded for 7 weeks!"

Uncle Grizzly: "But grounding him wasn't gonna stop his anti-bronyness. That night he bullied more Bronies on the internet. And later that evening, a ghostly, bearded man with alicorn wings and horn floated into Arthur's bedroom. It was Father Brony. Father Brony was a ghostly Brony who traveled the Earth punishing anti-bronies. Everytime he's done with them, they stopped being anti-bronies, some of them even became bronies themselves!"

Father Brony: "Arthur. Wake up!"

Arthur: (yawns) "What, who are you?

Father Brony: "I am Father Brony. And I hear that you are an anti-brony. Arthur, there is nothing wrong with being a brony. End this anti-brony-ing or I will do my 4 different plans on you that I do to other anti-bronys who refuse to learn to accept bronies."

Arthur: "And they are..."

Father Brony: "You will find out if you don't mend your anti-brony ways."

Arthur: "Never! I am an anti-brony. So deal with it, Grandpa!"

Father Brony: "Very well. Time for plan 1 to commence."

Uncle Grizzly: "And with that. Father brony used pony magic to zap Arthur's computer and make it explode."

Arthur: "NO! MY COMPUTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT!"

Father Brony: "I used pony magic to destroy it. Now, if you stop being an anti-brony, I will fix your computer and go away. If you choose to carry on, I will do plan 2."

Arthur: "I will not stop being an anti-brony, not even if you destroyed my computer."

Father Brony: "Very well, then."

Uncle Grizzly: "There was a flash, as Father Brony turned all of Arthurs things into MLP stuff, his room had become a My Little Pony room!"

Arthur: "MY ROOM, MY ONCE BEAUTIFUL ROOM, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Uncle Grizzly: "Now, will you stop being an anti-brony and have your old room and computer back?"

Arthur: "No!"

Father Brony: "Fine, have it your own way."

Uncle Grizzly: "Then, Father Brony snapped his finger and Arthur became a girl."

Arthur: (screams) "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

Father Brony: "Two words, Pony. Magic. Now, this is your last chance. Stop being an anti-brony and everything will go back to normal, your gender, your room and your computer. But fail to stop, and something you wont like will happen. Your choice."

Arthur: "I WILL NEVER IN A TRILLION YEARS STOP BEING AN ANTI-BRONY DON'T YOU GET IT?! PONIES ARE STUPID, BRONIES ARE STUPID AND YOU'RE STUPID! NOW GIVE ME BACK MY GENDER, ROOM AND COMPUTER, THEN GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN OR I'LL..."

Uncle Grizzly: "Before Arthur could finish, a loud thunderstorm sound filled the room, Father Brony's eyes turned light blue, the room filled up with a whirlpool and both Arthur and Father Brony were floating."

Father Brony: "Now you've done it! Before you face plan 4, i've got good news, bad news and worse news. The good news is you will become a male again and you won't need to live in a world with bronies anymore. The bad news is your entire family will permanently forget about you. And the worst news is that you will spend the rest of your life in Equestria (the name of the land of ponies) where you will be doing all of the chores for all of the ponies in all of Equestria, what's more i'm gonna make you immortal so you will never leave Equestria even in death. I will also turn you into a stallion (name of male ponies) and cast a love spell on all the mares in Equestria (mares are female ponies). Meaning that, every female pony or non-pony in all of equestria will fall in love with you and you will become the most attractive stallion in all of Equestria. For the mares that are married, I told their spouses the details and they agreed with the idea if it means to 'teach you a lesson.'"

Uncle Grizzly: "When Arthur was told what was going to happen. He burst into tears and pleaded;."

Arthur: "NO! WAIT, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND, BRONIES ARE COOL. I'LL NEVER BE AN ANTI-BRONY AGAIN, I SWEAR, I'M SORRY! I'LL EVEN BECOME A BRONY MYSELF, I'LL DO ANYTHING. JUST DONT SEND ME TO THE PONY WORLD FOREVER."

Father Brony: "I'm sorry Arthur but you have left me with no choice."

Uncle Grizzly: "And with that, Father Brony did as he said. And now Arthur was sent to Equestria to do chores for all the MLP characters in Equestria, Now, everytime a mare see's him they run up to him with hearts in their eyes, when they are done with him, he ends up with lipstick kiss marks all over him! He is now in Equestria not only doing endless chores but also be non-leathally hunted by all the females. And that is where he still is today! (evil laugh)"

Uncle Grizzly: "So, Spindleshanks, I trust your a brony and not an anti-brony?"

(Spindleshanks nods)

Uncle Grizzly: "Good, so stay not being an anti-brony, or Father Brony will probabily come and do this to you!"

(Uncle Grizzly's head become an electricity zapper and zaps Spindleshanks.)

Uncle Grizzly: "Give you a shocking time! (Evil laugh)

(Grizzly tales for gruesome kids end credits roll)


	6. The forceful groom (scream screen) (MLP)

(One intro later)

(Spindleshanks is seen shivering in fear and a face full of fear.)

Uncle Grizzly: "In case you're wondering, Spindleshanks is scarred because he's worried that he will be forced into a marriage. There is this boy I know who loved forced marriages, his name is Micheal Marley."

(Spindleshanks runs off to hide.)

Uncle Grizzly: He's not here, Spindleshanks. Anyways, I call this tale: The forceful groom. (Evil laugh.)

(Story begins.)

Uncle Grizzly: Once upon a time, there lived an evil boy named Micheal Marley. Micheal was always trying to force his friends, classmates, pets and other people and animals into forced marriages. Last week, he tried to force a geek boy to marry a bully girl. The week before that, he tried to force a geek girl to marry a bully boy. Every time in school when he tried to do a forced marriage to his classmates as well as the other school students, he go into trouble with the faculty. That day, he tried to force a sensitive girl to marry a dog, he got sent to the headteachers office.

Headteacher: "Micheal! What is the meaning of this report I got from your teacher?!"

Micheal: "But, sir. I was only trying to host harmless weddings for others."

Headteacher: "By forcing them into it? Oh and also, instead of doing your work like a normal student, you spend your class-time drawing wedding related pictures. And at lunch, you make food-made sculptures of wedding related sculptures as well. What is your obsession with forced marriages?"

Micheal: "You see, weddings are magical things and for those who refuse to marry willingly should be forced into them."

Headteacher: "Well, I agree with you about weddings being wonderful and all, but mark my words, if you keep forcing people into forced marriages, eventually you'll get a taste of your own medicine!"

Micheal: "Sir, by any chance do you happen to have a huge obsession with making empty threats to children?"

Uncle Grizzly: "The headteacher was infuriated with that rude remark and suspended Micheal on the spot."

Headteacher: "That's it! You're suspended until you end this crazy and evil obsession with forced marriages! And I am calling your parents about this! Now, go home and don't come back until this obsession is over!"

Uncle Grizzly: "And with that, Micheal hopped from his seat and went home."

Headteacher: "Someday, he will get what he deserves."

(When he got home, his parents were livid.)

Micheal's mom: "Micheal! What is the meaning of this?!"

Micheal: "Meaning of what, mom?"

Micheal's dad: "We just got a call from your school's principal! And he said that you've been forcing others to get married!"

Micheal: "Marriages are amazing, dad."

Micheal's mom: "That might be true, but you shouldn't force others into holy matronly.

Micheal's dad: "Do you know about karma?"

Micheal: "Yes, when you do good things, good things happen to you. When you do bad things, bad things happen to you. And I've been doing good things, so good things should happen to me."

Micheal's mom: "You most certainly have NOT done good things."

Micheal's dad: "Forcing others to get married when they don't want to is a BAD thing to do."

Micheal: "Whatever, I am going to go and watch My Little Pony the movie." (2017)

Uncle Grizzly: "Later, while Micheal was watching the movie, his parents were eavesdropping to find out how to give their son exactly what he deserves.

Micheal: "Man, what's up with this Princess Skystar? She just won't stop talking. I hope I never have to marry her!"

Uncle Grizzly: "What Micheal had just said about Princess Skystar gave his parents an idea. While Micheal's mother was on the phone contacting a specific soul, his father was in a specific area sorting out something that will soon become perfectly clear!"

(Uncle Grizzly laughs evilly.)

Uncle Grizzly: "Later, the doorbell rang. While Micheal was taking a nap, his parents answered the door. Micheal woke up from his nap after the door was opened. He went downstairs to see who was there and to his surprise, two familiar faces were right there, Queen Novo and Princess Skystar! He had no idea how they got there or why they were there but it was still incredible, despite the fact Princess Skystar is annoying to him."

Micheal: "W-wh-what?! How did they get here? What the heck is going on?"

Princess Skystar: "Is that him?"

Micheal's mom: "Yes. That's him."

Uncle: Grizzly: "Without a moments hesitation, Princess Skystar rushed over to him and began pinching his cheek."

Princess Skystar: "He' so cute!"

Uncle Grizzly: "Micheal then pushed her off of him in annoyance."

Micheal: "Stop that!"

Queen Novo: "Micheal, do you know where this is going?"

Micheal: "No."

Queen Novo: "You will soon on."

Uncle Grizzly: "Then, Queen Novo slid over chamomile tea to Micheal and instructed him to drink the entire cup full. After drinking the chamomile tea, Micheal fell asleep. When he woke up. He was in a hall wearing a black suit as if he was a groom, there was an engagement ring on his finger for some reason, there were his friends and relatives and a couple of hippogriffs as well as other MLP characters sitting on rows of seats and there was a hippogriff dressed in a robe and holding a book. The entire room was decorated like a wedding hall."

Micheal: "What's going on?"

Uncle Grizzly: "Micheal asked nervously."

Hippogriff vicar: "What's happening is that you are marrying Princess Skystar. And once you are married to her, you will stay with her in Mt. Aris for the rest of your life. You will have children with her and will never get a divorce with her. She will be walking down the hall to the altar any minute now."

Uncle Grizzly: "After realizing what was happening. Micheal exploded into a blind panic while pleading for the ceremony to be called off."

Micheal: "NO! PLEASE! NOT HER! SHE'S SO ANNOYING! PLEASE! I'LL NEVER FORCE OTHERS TO GET MARRIED EVER AGAIN! I SWEAR!"

Hippogriff vicar: "It's too late for sorry's now. You should have though about this before you did countless forced marriages with others. Oh, and it doesn't matter if you say 'I don't' or not. You are still marrying Princess Skystar, and that's final! Now, the bride is coming."

Uncle Grizzly: "As the music player started to play 'here comes the bride' Micheal could see Princess Skystar in a wedding dress and holding a bouquet walking up to the altar while Queen Novo holds her arm. Micheal tried to make a run for it but two of Queen Novo's quards held him in place. When they arrived at the altar, Princess Skystar starred at Micheal with a face full of excitement while Queen Novo walked over to him with a glare and said:

"Don't you DARE break her heart! Ever! Or you will pay!"

Then she walked to another part of the hall to watch the ceremony. The vicar decided to skip to the main point and only ask Princess Skystar because Micheal would say no and it would be a waste of time."

Hippogriff vicar: "Do you, Princess Skystar take Micheal Marley to be you eternally wedded husband?"

Princess Skystar: "I do."

Uncle Grizzly: "She said with a single tear streaming down her face."

Hippogriff vicar: "I now pronounce you human husband and hippogriff wife."

Uncle Grizzly: "As the crowd cheered and clapped, Princess Skystar transformed into her sea-pony form and passionatly kissed her new husband right on his mouth. Later after the party, both Micheal and Princess Skystar were in their wedded chariot being taken away. As Princess Skystar was repeatedly kissing his face, Micheal exploded into despair."

Micheal: "NOOO! WHY?! MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Uncle Grizzly: "Princess Skystar didn't mind that her new husband was upset. She was going to love him for ever more."

Princess Skystar: "I love you, Mikey."

(Uncle Grizzly laughs evilly as Princess Skystar hugs Micheal while he cries.)

(End of story.)

Uncle Grizzly: "So Spindleshanks, I trust you're not gonna do any forced marriages?"

(Spindleshanks shakes his head.)

Uncle Grizzly: "Good. Let me just see to find out if you're right."

(Uncle Grizzly's head become an eagles head and roars at Spindleshanks who screams and runs in fear.)

Uncle Grizzly: "Looks like he was being lawfully and wedded right." (Laughs evilly.)

(End credits roll.)


End file.
